1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having fading pattern(s) adjacent to at least one side of two opposite sides of a light shielding layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic front view illustrating a display device 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, to prevent light from leaking out from a periphery of the display device 1 and to hide some components disposed at a frame of the display device 1, a light shielding layer 12 (i.e. well-known black matrix, BM) is formed on the periphery of a display area 10 over a glass substrate of the display device 1. However, when the display device 1 is switched off, a boundary between the light shielding layer 12 and the display area 10 is obvious due to color contrast between the light shielding layer 12 and the display area 10. Accordingly, the display device 1 cannot show a full black visual effect. Furthermore, the display device 1 is always cut and grinded during manufacture such that the outside of the light shielding layer 12 may be damaged to peel easily. In this case, a new light shielding layer will be added to the outside of the original light shielding layer. A user will see an obvious boundary due to color difference between the new and original light shielding layers such that the visual effect is influenced.